U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,757 entitled "In-Line Replacement Tool" granted to T. E. Fitzsimmons and the inventor of this patent application on Jan. 2, 1973 and assigned to the assignee common to this patent application teaches the use of a replacement tool for replacing the spool of a spool valve in such a manner so as to keep the loss of fluid in the system to a minimum. The present invention relates to this patent to the extent that it pertains to separation of the fluid line without incurring loss of fluid in the line to allow repair or replacement of components in the system being connected by the conduit.
In the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,757 the spool is removed by removably attaching a container housing a replacement spool and a replacement installation tool on one end of the spool valve and attaching a blank housing with an accommodating bore on the other end and by the replacement installation tool sliding the replacement spool into the spool valve while forcing the spool being replaced into the accommodating bore and then removing the used parts and the in-line replacement installation tool. As will be described in further detail hereinbelow, the in-line replacement installation tool of the present invention includes a fluid connector that allows the separation of a fluid conduit so that the upstream portion of the conduit and the downstream portion of the conduit when separated are sealed to avoid leakage of the fluid in the portions of the conduit remaining secured to the connector from leaking to ambient.
As one skilled in the art will appreciate, space vehicles that operate in outer space and in a zero or near zero gravity field are designed to include systems that include a plurality of conduits for conducting fluid in many of the onboard systems. There is a need to maintain these systems while in space to assure that should a malfunction occur, the system can be repaired so as not to jeopardize the mission or render discomfort to the passengers. Obviously, this requires a replacement of certain components and the procedure for accomplishing the same must be relatively simple and must be done without the loss of fluid. The present invention solves this problem by providing a connector formed from a male half and female half, both of which define a curved passageway interconnecting the upstream and downstream ends of a conduit or fluid conducting line. The female half or insert includes an in-line slidable member and a sleeve that has shut-off capabilities. A replacement tool attached to the male housing includes a slidable cylindrical member that is inserted into a central bore formed in the male housing and includes sealing means to block off the flow of fluid when the housing is removed from the female half. The in-line slidable member and sleeve serve to seal the fluid when the female portion is removed from the male housing. The replaceable tool includes seal means to seal off the male housing when removed. The separation of the male and female portions of the connector may be operated manually or by a motor driven means.